Streets of Heaven
by Lady D 10290 and Brittany
Summary: When Yugi and Laura's daughter gets injured and may not make it through the night, all Laura can do is pray. Songfic to Sherrie Austin's "Streets of Heaven"


**Streets of Heaven **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I also don't own Streets of Heaven that belongs to Sherry Austin. I only own Laura, Danielle, and Jason.**

**Me: Hey everyone, Lady D here. I was in the mood to make a little one-shot. Plus I've always wanted to make a songfic to Streets of Heaven, which is one of my favorite songs. Anyway this story takes place a bit in the future just so you know.**

**Laura: You know it's been awhile since you made a fic with me in it.**

**Me: Yeah I know. Anyway let's start the fic.**

Today was a busy day at the Turtle Gameshop. A small tournament was starting for 10-12 years olds and many kids have been buying new cards to get their decks powered up.

Laura Moto was at the counter and she kept muttering to herself that if she saw one more booster pack, she was going to scream.

"Here's your cards, thank you for shopping."

"Mommy."

Laura felt a tug on her pant leg; she looked down and saw her 7-year-old daughter Danielle. She bent down to look at Danielle.

"Danielle, sweetie, mommy is busy."

"But I'm bored, I want to play."

"Oh well, go find your father and your brother. I'm sure they'd like to play."

Danielle smiled and she kissed her mother on the cheek and said,

"I love you mommy."

Danielle then ran off with her ball. As she kept bouncing her ball, it soon bounced away from her.

"Hey come back."

As she was chasing it, the ball rolled outside through the open door. Danielle ran towards the ball and grabbed it on the street. But she didn't notice the oncoming car.

Back in the Gameshop…

"Here's your change, thank you for shopping at the Turtle Gameshop."

As that customer was leaving, Laura felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I should give you a break."

Laura turned around and saw her husband, Yugi.

"I guess it would be a good idea. Unless you want to be married to a crazy woman…"

Laura was about to laugh at her joke until she heard someone shouting.

"Hey someone call the hospital! A kid got hit by a car!"

Instantly Laura pushed through the crowd while Yugi went to the phone.

"Excuse me! Sorry!"

Soon Laura got the front of the crowd and saw that the kid was Danielle.

Later that night, Yugi, Laura, and their son Jason stayed by Danielle's side at the hospital. The doctor told them that there was a chance that she won't make it through the night.

All night Laura kept blaming herself. If she had just told Danielle to stay with her, this wouldn't have happened.

They all stayed at the hospital till 2:00 AM.

"Mr. And Mrs. Moto?"

Laura and Yugi looked and saw a young nurse at the doorway.

"Visiting hours are over now. You can go home now."

"I'll just stay here for a few minutes." Said Laura

"Laura are you sure?" asked Yugi

Yugi looked at Laura sadly, all night he tried to calm her down, he tried to give her hope, and he tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault. But she just wouldn't listen.

Yugi sighed and walked out of the room with his and Laura's son, Jason.

"Daddy, is mommy alright?" asked Jason

"She's just worried. We should give her some time alone with your sister."

Laura wiped a few stray strands of hair from Danielle's face as she looked on sadly.

"Danielle, I'm very sorry. Let me make it up to you. You know when your mommy was younger; she'd always start singing a song she made up when she was bored. Maybe, I can sing you this one song."

Laura then put her hands in a prayer and started to sing.

**_Hello god, it's me again. 2:00 AM., Room 304._**

**_Visiting hours are over, time for our Bedside tug of war._**

**_This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night._**

_**I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.**_

'Please god, please hear me. I don't want to lose my little girl.'

**_Well it must be kind of crowded on the streets of Heaven._**

**_So tell me: What do you need her for?_**

**_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever._**

_**But right now I need her so much more.**_

Jason and Yugi heard Laura singing. But Jason was curious as to why she was singing.

"Daddy? Is mommy talking to someone?"

"Yes Jason. She's talking to someone very important."

**_She's much too young to be on her own:_**

**_Barely just turned seven._**

_**So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?**_

'She's too young to be by herself. Who will help her if she has to go to Heaven?' 

**_Tell me god, do you remember the wishes that she made,_**

**_As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?_**

**_She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough._**

_**She wants to marry her daddy when she's all grown-up.**_

'I remember the day Danielle asked if she could marry Yugi, and I playfully told her, she can do it when she's grown-up. God do you remember that? And do you remember what she wished for on her birthday? Please let her live long enough for those wishes to come true.'

**_Well it must be kind of crowded, on the streets of Heaven._**

**_So tell me: what do you need for?_**

**_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever._**

_**But right now, I need so much more.**_

'What do you need my little girl for? I need her so much more now. Please don't take her away.'

**_She's much too young to be on her own:_**

**_Barely just turned seven._**

_**So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?**_

Laura stopped singing for a moment to think, Yugi and Jason then entered the room and stood by Laura's side. She soon started to sing again.

_**Lord don't you know she's my angel?**_

_**You got plenty of your own.**_

_**And I know you hold a place for her**_

_**But she's already got a home.**_

'Lord, she's my angel, you got thousands of your own and her home is here with me, Yugi, and Jason.'

**_Well I don't know if you're listenin'_**

**_But praying is all that's left to do._**

_**So I ask you lord have mercy, you lost a son once too.**_

'I don't know if you can hear me but if you can. Please have mercy, please spare Danielle, I'm sure you know the feeling of losing a child.'

**_And it must be kind of crowded, on the streets of Heaven_**

**_So tell me: What do you need her for?_**

**_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever._**

_**But right now I need her so much more.**_

Laura looked Danielle one more time and closed her eyes. She can't stop god she has to accept it.

_**Lord, I know once you made up your mind,**_

_**There's no use for beggin'**_

_**So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways?**_

_**And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?**_

**_The Streets of Heaven._**

Laura sighed and stood up.

"Let's go home, I don't want to be here when she has to leave."

Laura then bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I love you Danielle. I always will. Don't forget us."

Just as Laura stood up again and started to walk off, she heard something. It sounded like moaning. She turned around and saw Danielle opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Danielle!" shouted Jason and Yugi happily

"Hi Jason, hi Daddy."

Laura cleared her throat and Danielle looked at her.

"Oh hi mommy."

Laura walked to Danielle and hugged her.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine."

Laura broke the hug and looked at Yugi.

"I'll go the desk and tell them the good news, maybe I can also ask them if we can take Danielle home tonight."

With that she walked out of the room. Yugi sighed with relief, everything was back to normal, and then Danielle tugged his shirtsleeve.

"Daddy, I want to tell you something."

"What is Danielle?"

"I met a nice man earlier. He told me that he was going to take me to a very special place. But then we heard mommy singing, when mommy was done, that nice man told me something."

"Really? What did he say?"

"I think he said something about my place being here with you, mommy, and Jason. Whatever that means."

Yugi was a little surprised. Was Danielle just dreaming, or did she really meet "him"? He simply just smiled and silently said thank you.

90909090909090909090909

**Me: Aw so sweet. Again I fall into the sap. Anyway about what Danielle said, I'll let you all make your own conclusions. R/R and I'll see ya in another story. Happy Easter.**


End file.
